The Forsaken One
by Lugitorix
Summary: An long forgotten outcast returns to the valley, and seeks a mere... reunion with some old friends... and to settle a score.
1. Chapter 1

**The Forsaken One**

The clouds had gathered not far above the mountains this night, enshrouding the land with a bleak darkness. As the Rains came, so did a brisk flash of Lightning, followed by it's roaring counterpart, Thunder. Water broke through the tree tops without much resistance, pelting the ground under it, mercilessly turning the dirt to slick mud and grime.

"Man I hate the rainy season.", a voice spoke up, he was strained by the strong winds and low temperatures.

"Oh quiet... its not like you've never complained about it before.", another replied, receiving a growl.

"Why are we even out here... since when would anyone go hunting in this?", he asked with a snap, they soon revealed themselves as two wolves. Their gray coats soaked from the now torrential downpour around them.

"Because it is our job to watch the outskirts of the valley.", he answered plainly, he was tall and lightweight, his eyes were a bright green, while his face bore a white swish running up and down.

"The Elk never move in this weather... they're all probably miles from here right now, trying to escape this.", he looked up, then down quickly, not liking the feeling of Rain batting up against his face. He was short and rugged, and appeared bulky due to his shaggy fur. His eyes were a deep brown, and he glanced around the area as though he was always ready for an attack.

"Still... we're supposed to keep on patrol anyway... otherwise we risk losing sight of food... and then we get back, to have everyone go blood-shot with rage with rage if they learn the Elk have passed by without us telling them ahead of time, and missing-"

"Alright... I get it already.", he complained, rolling his eyes and pressing forth through the forest. In the short time it took them to traverse the ledge across from the waterfall that so delicately drained into the deep trench below, only to resurface not far off in the valley's rivers. "You ever feel like somethings gonna jump out and surprise you?", he asked, looking all around.

"Like what?"

"Nothing... just seems like one of those nights.", he shook his head, still scanning his surroundings as though something was going to-

"Surprise!", a wolf shouted, bursting from cover. Both males jumped in fear, along the same time, a flash of thunder had gone off, and only added to their.

He burst into laughter and rocked back and forth, pointing at both of them with a hysterical face.

"What'd you do that for?", the rugged one asked, still holding onto the other in anxiety. They exchanged glances and pushed each other away, muttering at their reactions. The new arrival, a light gray, still snickered.

"No reason... just wanted to see if that would work on you guys.", he clutched his stomach and continued laughing soon after. The shortest of the two growled and stomped down on his tail.

"YOW!", he he jumped up and danced around in pain, "Okay... why YOU do that?", he asked, blowing on his tail and gritting his teeth.

"Don't know... wanted to see if that would work on you.", he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Another flash of lightning rang through the sky, and struck down not far from them, just over a small outcrop, causing them to jump. But it was not the lightning that startled them, it was what the light from the strike itself witch revealed something they failed to notice before.

Sitting quite calmly at the very top of the stone, was a wolf, much larger than them, nearly a third larger. He was of the darkest black fur, and never truly acknowledged their presence. His eyes, a deep red, like a vicious flame was cooped up inside, and was tearing away at it's cage to escape.

The bulky wolf stepped forward, "Hey!", he called up to him, receiving a turn of his head.

"Whoa...", the taller one stepped beside him, "Lets not get hasty... he might just be passing through."

"Yeah... or he's a spy for the other packs!", he said aloud, trying to get the black wolf's attention, "What are you doin here?", he barked. The black wolf did not answer his question, instead, he looked down at them.

"Afternoon.", he said, his voice was deep, and calm.

"Afternoon?", the bulky wolf growled, expecting an answer well over a simple hello, or far from it. He stepped forward in a challenge, digging his claws into the ground. The tallest of the three placed a paw in front of him.

"Will you calm down.", he said, giving a stern look, "We don't want any trouble."

"What if he IS a spy?", he hissed back.

"But we don't know for sure.", he pushed him away and turned back, "Sorry about that...", he cleared his throat, "Anyway... we're sorry... but its against pack laws to permit trespassers in our territory unless we've got Winston's consent."

That last sentence caught the black wolf's attention, he closed his eyes, and the second he opened them, they stared directly upon them. It wasn't a usual look either, it was deep and menacing. The tall wolf back a way, but held his ground the minute he could gain it.

Another flash of lightning went of nearby, and the black wolf hit the ground after leaping from the rock. "Tell me... how is Winston?", he asked, his tone was disturbingly calm.

"What's it to you?", the aggressive one asked, stepping forward and growling.

"Kentu!", the tallest barked, but he did not move, not wanting to risk a fight.

"Don't you see?... he isn't here for anything _good_!", he bared his teeth at the larger wolf.

"We're not going to risk a fight with anyone!"

The larger wolf interrupted them both with a deranged chuckle. He looked down at the two with burning red eyes, "Oh by all means... let you _friend_ speak his mind.", he looked to the cocky male, you could see his fangs hanging just slightly from his upper jaw.

"Is that a threat?", he snapped, growling angrily.

"I wouldn't know.", he rolled his eyes, then lunged sinisterly, "Care to leave Winston a message for me?"

"Not on your life!", he growled, stepping forward.

"Oh... a pity... I was hoping it wouldn't come to this.", he lifted and inspected his claws, twiddling them and rubbing them against his chest.

"Back off before you get hurt.", he growled. The smallest of the three spoke up.

"Do I have any say in this?", he asked quietly, receiving a turn of the head from all three.

"No.", Kentu growled, turning back to the newcomer. The large black wolf looked down at him with a sinister laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because... only one of you get to deliver my message.", he said deeply, almost in a whisper it was so inaudible. All three wolves back away, except the short aggressive one, who growled challengingly at him, egging him to make a move, "Oh... I see that shall be you then?", he chuckled, baring his fangs sarcastically.

He growled and hunkered down to strike, "Stop. Laughing!", he leaped at him.

"Kentu NO!", the tallest yelled. In a quick exchange of claws versus teeth, the smaller of the two was sent skidding back against the ground. With a weak groan, he still bared his teeth, eyes shut tight in pain.

"Now let us see... would you be willing to send my message now?", he stepped closer at a slow pace. The two left standing crouched defensively, baring their own teeth.

"Back off!", the tallest warned.

"Oh, I'm afraid its quite to late for that...", he left them hanging, still pacing up to them, his eyes, those burning red eyes flared it the lightning not far off, and his black fur dripped with excess rain water. Kentu groaned again, he realized, upon weakly examining his body, was gashed quite deeply across the stomach, neck, and his face.

"Kentu?", the jokester of the three, he who had frightened them earlier, yelped, running to him, only to stop at the realization that their opponent was so close. His dark Grey fur shook with anticipation of an attack, but his gut told HIM to strike first, "Get Back!", he roared, jumping at him.

"How sad...", he mused, taking a hard swipe at him, smashing him in the side, and sending him rolling to the ground in a limp, rag doll-like position. "Hm... didn't think he'd leave himself open that badly.", he mumbled, twiddling his claws.

Kentu groaned, trying to pull himself up, he tried to speak, but ended up coming out as a weak growl.

The tallest one of the three, looked back at the black wolf, "What do you want from us?", he barked, but fear was in his eyes. The black wolf merely laughed darkly.

"Like I said...", he raised his claws, "A message.", he took a quick slash.

A loud yelp surged through the forest that night, and everything, for that one moment... grew silent.

**I loved Alpha and Omega. And the minute I saw that movie, I NEEDED to make a fanfic about it... so here it is! :)... hope y'all enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Blood and Injury

When the morning came a blissful wind swept over the tree tops, the day was fine and pristine. Even in the valley below you could admire the sound of a slow waterfall up into the mountainsides.

"AHHH!", a loud shout echoed through the air. With a loud smashing sound as a female ducked a flying log... as it passed overhead it just barely grazed the fur on her back, and nicking the tip of her tail. She didn't open her eyes until the wooden destruction crashed into a tree not far behind her. She then stood up straight and looked back.

With a 'Hmph' she looked up the hill and grimaced.

Standing at the very top, a small, and physically unimpressive male. He smiled sheepishly and took a step back with a yelp, dodging a rock that was thrown up at him, his gray fur bristled a little in surprise.

"That WASN'T funny!", she shouted from the bottom to him.

"Okay, maybe I could have been a _little_ more careful...", he said embarrassed as he padded up into view.

"A _little_ more?", she asked with a skeptic frown, leaning in and giving him a stubborn look. She turned her head high and turned around.

"Aw come on- Kate", his voice was a slightly high, not fully mature most likely. He smiled innocently and sat beside her.

"Hmph.", she looked away, though she wasn't TRULY upset... she was toying with him.

"You can't be serious...", he cooed and tried to look her in the eye.

The light golden female held for about a possible five seconds, leaving the male hanging before she giggled and turned to him, touching noses.

"I forgive you.", she cooed in return.

The male, formally known as Humphrey froze, then blushed and showed a toothy smile, his face almost a gray red.

"I'm still sorry.", he said a little rickety, he hadn't expected that, but he only laughed a little nervously, flushing more.

"Ohh get over yourself.", she cooed and pushed him back, and with a cute smiled turned and struck a pose before prancing off.

Humphrey yelped and flailed his arms as he fell back into a large puddle at the bottom of a collection of rocks. He sat up dripping wet, and blew a weed off his snout, "Thanks.", he said with a smile, then pouted shivering a little before bursting from the water.

Kate hunkered and leaped out from cover laughing, "Come on Humphrey!", she taunted and egged for a chase.

"...You're on!", he hunkered and pounced after her.

Left and right they chased one another through the forest. The beautiful female laughed with excitement and narrowly dodged one of his jumps, "Can't catch me!", she cooed again.

Even at their age, they could have fun. And no one was around to ruin this for them.

Kate turned and with a windy gust blowing her fur into the air leaped forward down a straightaway through the forest... and of course... Humphrey was on her tail, both laughing.

Not far in the distance, as Kate ran faster, she spotted a small gray dot moving slowly on the other side of a smaller outstretch valley. She didn't slow, she looked back to make sure she was still being chased, and ran dead on in it's direction.

"Kate?", Humphrey asked, though he wasn't heard, he enticed himself to follow, thinking she was going to joke with him any second now. He kept at a gallop when he notice her slow down.

"Kate what's wrong?", he asked now shouting to her from behind, he was now panting... the running was long lasting.

"Somethings...", she started, but then skid to a halt when her target came within plain sight, "Hutch?", she gasped quietly.

Limping toward them about twenty yards away, was a bleeding male wolf, his face pattern was stained with his own blood, a nasty set of claws marks across his left eye and lower cheek.

"Hutch!", she leaped down and sprinted up to him.

"Ohhh-not good!", Humphrey sputtered and followed.

He stumbled and wheezed upon their arrival, nearly falling to the ground.

"Hutch, What happened?", the alphess female asked sternly, though it almost fell apart had she not had the strong training. At the sight of the male, Humphrey recoiled a paw that was lent to help him, though the blood had slipped onto him.

"He... he was to strong...", the alpha crumpled a little, revealing not only the wounds across his face, but several bite marks across his back and neck, "He was... merciless...", even in a weakened state, his speech was a bit slurred, but he never gave an opportunity to ask any questions, "Kentu... and the... the other... both gone...", Hutch had never bothered to learn the name of the Omega with them last night.

"Who?", Kate shook him a little to keep him awake, "Who attacked you?", she actually sounded a bit shaky in her interrogations.

"Black... he was black...", this didn't technically help much, other than give a very minor description of his attacker.

Kate was a mix of feelings, she wasn't sure as to whether she was actually capable, for she was presently arguing with herself... she'd never SEEN such vicious markings on an attack victim... not even when the packs were divided Eastern and Western... and even then she was skeptical as to whether they came close to this.

Humphrey was backed up a few feet behind her, "Uhh- Kate...", he attempted to snap her out of it. Though he himself was even more shaken from just standing before Hutch's crumpled form, they had to get him to safety... if that was possible.

"Oh-", she shook herself awake with a mesmerized expression of surprise and minor fright as they attempted to lift Hutch off the ground and against them.

"Uhhh... this is probably a bad time, but you really need to consider dieting...", Humphrey grumbled out of strain, he was the one lifting the most weight... but he received only a weak groan as the male hurt all over just walking.

Not only this, but depending whether the step was highly strained, his wounds would bleed out even more... the attack must have been vicious.

"Hutch, everything will be alright, we'll take you home.", Kate told him, trying to keep him from falling under.

"You have... to warn Winston... the wolf... said he knew who he is...", those were Hutch's last audible words before he cringed weakly and groaned in horrible pain.

"Don't speak... you need to save strength.", Kate told him, still keeping stern.

A long howl sifted through the pack territory's den area, signaling an approach.

Deep within the warm den high above them aiming out toward the valley, a grumble of early awakening sounded off. Though rather than get up immediately, it raised and slumped back down a little.

"Probably just bringing in the hunt...", a tired aging voice muttered sleepily. A large gray male wolf, his voice deep, but becoming older. And he did not sleep alone, he was nudged orderly by a golden almost, female beside him.

"Go and see what it is...", she grumbled to him half awake.

"I think the pack can handle it themselves...", he retorted, but then eyes shot open.

"Winston.", her voice became stern, enticing him to move and stand fastly.

"Right...", he cleared his throat and turned around to the den exit, padding outside with a head hung in tire. He stopped at the very edge and looked down to the area's traditional entrance, through a thick collection of trees, lied an opening about ten feet wide, and mostly dirt, having been used so often.

He squinted slowly at the approach of three figures... he was soon delighted at the sight of his daughter, and son-in-law... but then stopped after a quick chuckle upon looking between them.

"...Hutch?", he asked no one but himself, and then slowly became wide eyed and turned to hurriedly pace down the rocks and through the gathered pack-mates now hording the three arrivals.

"Whats happened?", he called amongst them as the quickly departed at the recognition of his powerful, yet aging voice. He stopped in quiet shock upon seeing the condition of one of his more trusted alphas, "Hutch? What... who did this?", he asked now more soft and taken back.

"We don't know... he didn't say who in particular...", Kate spoke with as much control as she had, but this was the first time she dealt with someone bleeding on her, and the psyche was a bit overwhelming. Just barely managing to keep together.

"We'll... take him inside...", Winston bowed his head quickly to gather his mind, then him and two others assisted in taking Hutch from Kate and Humphrey, and guide the injured male up the slopes, pain and agonizing groans ensued from moving uphill.

"Dad wait!", Kate called out.

Winston stopped and quickly looked back.

"He said that their attacker was black!", she just looked at him from a distance... knowing that probably didn't help much... but Winston on the other hand, managed to nod and looked to the gathered wolves below.

"Set up a territory guard! We must find this intruder!", such a simple order sent the scurrying to consulting one another, slightly disordered, but they soon managed and calmed down.

"I will call a gathering this night.", Winston muttered to his ears alone, and turned to follow them into the den... met by his mate, Eve, who immediately awoke with a start... the day's overall mood had become darkened after this...

* * *

Ugh, I'm slow and lazy XD, if anyone likes this I'm very sorry... but I am. Um, I don't really know what to clarify here... just uhh... Hutch ain't looking to great XD.


	3. Chapter 3: Rule by Fear

Calming winds rolled over the valley of Jasper, the air was cool, and soft. The sun signaled mid-day, the sky was turning a bright orange in color, almost golden. The dense trees swayed little now, the mood has changed... a storm is coming.

Though it shall be a time til its pass-over...

In the valley center, eyes reflecting from the lights of the fading sun give forth to many figures moving from the forests and shadowed rocks. Stepping into view, numerous wolves of either Gray, or a deep Red Brown in color steadily gathered. Hostility was not an issue, however... not yet.

There was minimal taunting, hardly any of them quarreled through growls and bared teeth. They all halted when together they centered around the large outcrop of flat rock in the center.

The western pack, led by the broad gray male, Winston, slowly padded forward, and up onto the rock.

And almost mirrored, a more hunched, brown red male, of equal age and pack status stepped forward as well. They stood facing one another upon reaching a five foot distance between one another.

"You called?", the red male asked with a naturally uncalm voice... he received no facial gesture, let alone a verbal answer, "I... heard about the incident.", he added.

"...That is why I brought you here.", Winston spoke up upon his finish. Clearing his throat, "My daughter Kate, and her mate had found one of my alphas earlier..."

"I'm already aware of his condition, Winston.", he cut in, not very patient with his communication, "I want to know what it has to do with MY pack.", he put that in almost immediately.

"I needed to consult you... this entire event alone is to much to ignore-"

"What are you getting at?", he cut him off.

"Tony, I need to make sure we're both on the same page.", the gray male minded little of the rude manner, he was to occupied by his own worry to deal with it much... the goal was to speak with Tony, not argue with him.

"Well we're all here.", he put bluntly.

"The one that attacked my pack-mates.", he began, "I need to know if you, or ANY of your pack has seen anything suspicious...", his request alone was idled.

"I hardly even know what the problem looks like.", his tone was a bit stubborn.

Around them, the packs no longer mixed, they stood apart from one another... the situation was to tense for socialites.

"The wolf that attacked Hutch, who attacked one of my alphas... is large, black in color-"

"You can go through my pack ten times over-you'll find no one who looks like that.", he interrupted again, but this accusation was seldom dropped.

Winston cocked his head back slightly, then raised a quick brow, and sternly put, "Tony, I'm not accusing you, or anyone under you of this attack!", he wasn't loud, but he was certainly arguing his point. Winston cleared his throat, his tone giving his true mood... he was not amused.

The red male turned his head aside slightly, his eyes narrowed minorly, "Then this talk is over.", he began to turn.

"All I ask is that we stay keen... this isn't something we should look down on.", he persuaded lightly, "Tony, this will soon reach your own territory, you have to see this possibility?.", he added.

This managed to stop the red wolf in his tracks. Tony looked back to him, "Fine.", he put quite simply, "We'll keep in touch.", though this was an understatement. Reason being, the packs were now joint together... communication with them now occurred on a daily basis.

Winston observed his leave with much disappointment, not two weeks earlier, his old opposition had become his closest friend... but something had changed since those few days. Tony was no longer as social... or he just was simply not in the mood... either was a possibility.

"Dad!", a young, feminine voice picked up from amongst the back in the far back. And a small white wolf, with very pristine purple eyes came running.

"Lily.", Winston chuckled as she skid to a halt right in front of him, ending with a quick nuzzle, "Hows my little girl been?", he asked with a light smile, even in a tense hour... Winston still found enough happiness at his daughter's presence.

"Everything's been great!", she perked with a smile, but then dropped quickly, "I heard about Hutch...", she mumbled loud enough to hear. Her father sighed strongly.

"There are things I can't prevent... but he is in good care.", though that may have been an exaggeration... the wounds placed on the alpha were quite serious... and he even possessed many rib fractures.

"Well... me and Garth'll come for a visit sometime.", she popped that in when she found the right moment.

With a chuckle, Winston put a paw around and hugged her, "Your mother will be more than happy.", he told her kindly.

With a cute giggle, she nuzzled into him once more before turning and prancing back a little, "I gotta get goin... I promised Garth I wouldn't be gone that long."

Winston only smiled warmly, "As long as you're happy.", he told her.

With that she turned around with a smile, save for the bitter reality her home pack have faced... she was happy enough.

Winston stood quietly as he watched his youngest take her leave. This was also when the other pack members from each sides began to move on. Now that the more tense meeting was over, they were able to begin their usual social hour. They began to mix and talk, even lively at some points.

This pleased the head alpha, so much he turned around and with a content, yet very calm sigh, he decided it was best he head home himself. The rest was up to his pack-mates.

Yet... as he padded slowly up the hill, and through the rocks to earth above the valley, and walked along the edges overlooking the gorge... he could not shake the feeling of future terror. This incident went by to fast and to subtle to be over with, and he knew this as well as he knew there is no such thing as a thunderstorm without thunder.

And this black wolf... why pass through just to inflict a near fatal assault on small group of out patrols? It was to easy.

And when he came to the tip of a large hill, overlooking the open area of rock and caves that were his pack's home... he turned back for a moment... staring straight toward the distant mountains...

"Where are you?", he asked himself.. and yet receiving no answer either. He muttered under his breath and began the final decent toward his home below...

* * *

PIERCING eyes, the iris of a deep yellow, and the outlining of a deep, powerful red color. A strong looking male, a pitch black, shagging fur, quite strong looking, and large in stature. Sat on a large mountain flat... a simple branch out of flat terrain along the mountainside. The wind was harsh on this area, but his fur only blew in the deadness of the air.

Behind him, the sound of fighting and arguing took place. But also socializing, and a few laughs... though not quite so much as loud and obnoxious.

He sat at the very edge of the cliffs, overlooking the valley from this staggeringly high position, his stare was solemn and drab. His head tilted to the left a bit, either a habit, or some past wound that healed on the outside, yet the inside- damaged.

As the wind rolled by him, lowly kicking up some of his fur with every gust. He never showed much real outer emotion, even his eyes were disciplined. Yet his moment of solitude ended quite fast. He turned his eyes toward the rocks behind him.

"Tiber.", a relatively thin, female said with a uninterested tone, "Do you ever socialize? Who knows... things might be less bitter around here.", she rolled her eyes sarcastically, and darkly as she sleeked over at a quick pad. Her dark gray color, and a few white markings along her face and tail sifted in with the mountain terrain.

"No.", he answered quite bluntly, then returned overlooking the forest below.

"Well that really figures.", she added in the same tone, attempting to tease him... though keeping her distance.

"Don't you have SOMEONE else to irritate? I'm sure the rest of our little group have made fools of themselves in oh say...", he looked outward again, his sarcasm simply obvious, "The last three hours most likely... they could use a little intimate punishment.", he mused.

His only response was a scoff, "Awwww... is that all I am to this pack?", she snickered, though shut up when she received a very solemn roll of the eyes.

"Please... do I look in the mood?", he put on a toothy, sarcastic smile, which faded very bitterly. Very quickly.

"Are you ever?", she jumped in with a smirk.

"Ohhh... I feel so much better about myself.", he put a paw to his head and put on a lazy, dramatic pose... not bothering to stand though. He then shifted and laid with his paws over the edge of the cliff, "No... I never am.", he suddenly assured her.

"...That's sad.", she stated plainly, blinking her light brow yellow eyes upon a cloud of dust rolling in.

"Isn't it.", he put slowly.

Around them didn't seem much better... certainly more lively. Their conversation- relatively silent... was cut short when the fighting over a rabbit carcass picked up not far off.

"... Maybe you're right about that punishment thing...", she rolled her eyes this time.

Tiberius... his true name, grunted in response, overlooking the valley once more.

The scoffed and turned around, "Why DO you care about this place so much?", she asked, then went wide eyed and lowered her head and hunkered facing away from him... she realized the tensity of asking that question.

The large male seemed to darken all the more, but in a calm, polite way, "... Reasons.", he assured her bluntly.

"R-reasons?", she asked, then quieted.

"Yes... reasons.", he stood up and brushed by her, causing her to cringe. He walked up to the fighting wolves, two shaggy, skinny males, one brown, and one light gray/silver. They both recoiled in fear when he brought his claws down on the carcass and slashed it apart, "THIS... is how I'll deal with this problem NOW... next time will not be so sensible.", he warned them with the most dark, deep, and calm tone possible.

Their tails curled back between their legs and they both nodded, "Sorry, Tiber...", one squeaked... the more healthy and stronger of the two. They hesitantly sleeked over and took their shares before recoiling away.

Tiberius merely raised and twiddled his claws, then ground them against the rock under him, "Remind me why I'm such a nice person...", he cooed to the female, who was essentially wide eyed upon her calling.

"I-I-... I don't think I'm eligible to answer that, Tiber...", she responded weakly. She then cleared her throat and regained her posture, "I'm not even going to try.", she told him.

"Good.", he told her, and turned full round to pad up the rock cliff lining, "And Mistress.", he stopped and looked back to her, causing her to freeze.

"Yes, Tiber?", she asked after looking down at her paws in boredom.

"I've a friend coming for a little visit... and I will need you to greet him when he arrives.", he said drably.

"Yes, Tiber.", she answered in response to his request, and turned around to slink off to the rest of the pack around her... amongst THEM... she was one of the dominant... amongst Tiberius... that was a different story... ESPECIALLY her in the black wolf's eyes himself.

Conquer with Force. Lead by Example. Rule by Fear.

* * *

**Just wondering, did this evaluate or essentially make a few things just a teeny bit clearer? Cuz if it didn't that's still okay, considering you're only three chapters in.**

**Now uhh... anyone a bit confused on ANYTHING in here just say... and DON'T ask me about the '…' things! Its a story told by a 3rd person POV... and if anyone is human they have hesitation in EVERY story they tell.**

**But overall... Watcha think?**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams can kill

'

The sky crackled with a deep thunderous roar, the rain had yet to fall this night... but it was still rather humid... and dark...

A sly set of paws tinkered around on top of a set boulder near the borders of the territory, they seemed to be impatient... as though they'd been there for quite a while... moving up their delicate wrists and then up the arms they attached themselves to...

A slick black wolf, female by obvious reasons, tapping her claws along the rock, her red pupils scanning around a bit irritatedly. She HAD been waiting a while... the night was dark, the moon was near it's first crescent cycle, just like she'd been told it would be... how annoying...

"Ohhhh!", she tensed a bit and ground her claws against the rock, "I'm a pretty patient girl, but when you keep me waiting three hours after your SUPPOSED to get here...", she growled, rolling her eyes.

She looked up at the sky at the feeling of something pattering onto her head, she was a bit agape at first, but she lowered her head to an annoyed expression as it began to rain, her ears drooped and she just sat there...

And yet another minute passes... and her eyes droop with annoyance, and boredom...

"Oh come on!", she whined and smacked head down on the rock, she was soaked, but that wasn't what made her unhappy, it was the fact she had to lay here IN the rain and wait for whoever she was assigned to. She rested her paws over her head and rubbed herself, "I'm going to KILL this guy...", she muttered.

The sky above crackled with a bit of thunder, lightning wasn't very abundant for some odd reason... didn't stop the rain from getting more violent.

She sighed, her black fur sagging down on her, and the rock she laid down on... she turned her expression into the distance and narrowed an eye. Couldn't possibly be- could it? She looked as though she would leap off the rock and kill the approaching wolf when she got off her feet, her fur hanging wet and matted, her teeth showing through even the dense rain, and her snarl picking up over the wind... she was a very unhappy girl.

She glared at the approaching form, grinding her claws against the rock, she eased little.

"Easy, princess... wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, now would we?", The voice of a male asked, approaching through the rain, it revealed itself from the border as a large black wolf, to her surprise, nearly as large as her alpha.

She laid back down and sighed, "And you would be-"

"Kiba.", he seemed to interrupt her as he slunk forward, "Call me Kiba.", he smirked a bit.

She rubbed one of her temples and rolled her eyes, "And Tiber wold have me wait for you becaaauuuse?", she asked uncaring, her tone was drab, and bored.

"Oh?", he cocked his back a bit with a narrowed eye, "He didn't tell any of you I was coming?", he asked, sitting down.

She closed an eye and rolled the other, "He never tells us anything, but things he wants us to do...", she opened the other when Kiba began to chuckle softly.

"That does sound like something he'd do... doesn't it?"

She sighed blandly, "You wouldn't know the half of it."

"I think I would.", his answer met her's almost directly after she'd made her statement. he padded forward and around her rock, "So... what is Tiber doing here, of all places?", he asked her.

The wolfess just rolled her eyes with a shrug, "Like i said... all he TELLS us... is what we have to do next-"

"Understandable... you don't seem like one of the most competent wolf.", he said drably as he padded by her. He smirked when she shot to her feet.

"Shows what you know! I... am one of his alphas.", she said promptly, sitting on her haunches and holding a paw to her chest, "And he happens to find me very loyal, and obeying.", she hmphed.

"...Riiiiiight.", he put with a low smile, he cocked his own brow, "I haven't seen one as gullible as you in quite the while."

She perked and looked down at him from her rock, "Whats THAT supposed to mean?", she growled.

He held a paw up in his defense, "Nothing at all, I'm just making my observations..."

She growled and leapt down, snarling deeply to him, "Don't tempt me."

He merely smirked and lowered his head to eye level, "Or you'll what, princess?", he asked.

"Stop CALLING me that!", she growled loudly, snapping her teeth and baring them wildly.

He chuckled, "You're too easy.", he said, patting her on the head with a paw, but then yelped and smacked her back when she bit into him, "But at least you follow through!", he snarled, getting low to the ground and his teeth flashed, his offensive tone soothed with a deep, lowly, barreling growl.

Now it was her turn, she sat up and put a paw to her mouth and innocently smiled to him, "Whoops? Terribly sorry, Kiba.", she fluttered her eye lids a few times and smirked.

He approached slowly, "You''l find me nowhere near as nice when I'm done with YOU.", he raised his claws as the female hunkered.

"Go on! Try me!", she snapped deeply, biting her teeth together and snarling.

He was to swing, but then dropped his paws, and growled deeply, "Fine!... we'll do this later...", he smirked, "Until then... TAKE me to Tiberius!", he bared his teeth.

She perked with a giddy smile, sitting on her haunches, "Of course.", she said swiftly, then killed the mood with a grimace, "Why not..."

"Good!", he smiled a bit victoriously, turning to cross a small creek, only traversable by a long fallen tree, he made it very clear he was going to cross first... and at about half way, he pushed his paw down hard, breaking it into the wood.

When he was finished, he twisted and pulled out before leaping a bit and strolling to the other side, he padded off up the hill, "And one other thing..."

Mistress yelped when the log broke under her, and she fell about ten feet with a loud splash, and struggle.

"I like to have the last laugh."

Her paws popped up over the edge and she quickly climbed out, her black fur soaked and dribbling water like a faucet, she shivered in the winds... and it was already raining... making her all the colder.

Kiba turned back to her and laughed very openly, his own black fur shaking as he did his head, turning around again as Mistress... upon realizing she shouldn't make it any worse... quietly, and shiveringly padded ahead of him, leading him into the forest...

* * *

With the rains calming to a steady downpour... it had a nice hum at the roof of any den, and the home of two young, and very... odd couple.

Kate slept very softly, her chest puffing up and down slowly, and in steady continuation. Her eyes were closed gently, and her paws curled against her...

In her mind, and dream, she awoke quickly, her eyes shooting open and she gasped a bit in surprise before lifting her head from the earth, looking around. She laid in the center of a small meadow, the flowers around her were quite tall, engulfing her in their scent and colors.

Though her vision was a daze... this felt... very real.

Vines from the trees around her, hung down, and their was that misty feeling as she stood, "Um... hello?", she called out, it strangely echoed at first, but dissolved out to a more realistic tone... this world she stood in was becoming more and more believable... and soon, it was as though it truly was... for real.

"Humphrey?", she asked the steady air, the winds were absent, and it was calm. Wading through the tall flowers and grass, her paws touched the soft moist ground, which made her stop, upon looking tot he skies, they were clear... and everything looked so warm and dry, there was no clouds, save for a shimmer of white in the atmosphere.

She looked behind her, and then ahead, "Where...", she began, but did not finish, she merely stepped into the forest, away from the flowers... it looked very peaceful... but the oddness of it was futile.

It was mere moments that her scenario became dark, the ground was becoming black, and the light ceased to beam through... only small shafts of light portrayed through the tree tops, making her sight difficult, and hard to make out... accept... her ears could pick up everything, she turned around quickly at the sound of a rustle.

"Who's there?", she shouted, she already found herself into a crouch. Above her the sun began to turn across the sky very fastly, the shafts of light through the trees all aiming onto the underbrush, as a ragged torn form stumbled out.

"Kate!", it yelled, falling over face first... it was...

"Hutch?"

"Help me...", he begged, but... he was different... surely he was injured very badly from when they found him but THIS... this was different... this was worse. His eyes... as though he popped a blood vessel, the scars ran down his face, his ears were hung back... he was skinnier, his fur mangled as he stood and hobbled toward her quickly.

"You've-you've gotta h-help me!", he begged, slumping toward her to the ground, causing her to quickly back away as he panted, putting his paws over his eyes, "He's coming... he'd coming closer every day!", he whimpered, raising his head and turning it, widening the blood red eye to her, he grew this deranged smile across his face, toothy, and almost insane like.

"Hutch... whats wrong with you?", she asked, backing away, but... the trees stopped her, her rear giving her an abrupt stop.

The sun overhead turned across the sky yet again as Hutch approached her, it was like a spotlight, "He was merciless... bloodthirsty, and his eyes!... h-his eyes!", he put his paws over his mouth and curled himself up as he began to quake, his fur was bristling.

"I-i-i... I don't understand.", she pleaded with him.

Hutch turned to her and suddenly face her, his head almost upside down as he gave her a weird look, "He wants to kill you...", he mused, "He was merciless."

"Hutch... please.", her nerves were sticking on end like her fur.. and as she made eye contact, the male came to a complete pause, nothing about him moved, before his entire body erupted into fire. The forest around her began to burn.

She became stricken by an unknown force, as she looked up, a large Caribou stood over her, it's forelegs raised as it swayed in a panic, it's body began to whisp and swirl out of place, engulfing her as she tried to escape it.

_Hes coming for you all! Merciless! Kill you! Why don't you understand? HELP ME! Hes coming... hes coming closer every day-to kill you ALL!_

The young wolf curled herself and put her paws over her head as the voices ripped through her mind, she was forced to look open.

"Kate?"

"KATE?"

"**KAAATE!**", her eyes widened to the horror, the fires of a demon opened, wolf-like and distorted, roaring a high note to her as it engulfed her, her ear drums rattling, and her nerves on end as she was shaken awake

"Kate! Kate whats wrong?", the voice of Humphrey called to her from her side.

"Huh? Wha!", she panted, her fur bristled, and she shook, turning quickly to him.

"Are you alright?", he asked her oddly.

Her panting grew as all she did was lay on her side, against him, "I... I don't know... I don't know...", she whispered.

* * *

**Well, took me a while, but Damn did it feel good to get that done. Let me know how you feel guys about it, and... did it seem odd to you? Is there anything wrong with it?... cuz im just feeling a little selfconscious right now...**


	5. Chapter 5

Winston stood alone atop one of the many fallen trees scattered throughout the forests of Jasper Nation Park. He had taken into finally searching for lost pack members... whether they were truly dead or not. And he wasn't alone, he had a small entourage of alphas moving with him, but most had fanned out...

And yet... like he had hoped against, there was that eerie ominous smell of death in the air around him. Something was dead or dying.

He stood along the bark for what dragged on for a minute, his eyes would slowly prone the forest, and he had that deep gut feeling he was about to see something he didn't like. And he prayed for anything but the worst. IF there was something to report in though... would they have found it? If anything any alpha would have made contact with something out of the ordinary... or... something utterly horrifying by now?

Soon that few minutes dragged out into ten, and he began to harshly tap his claws against the hard wood that made the tree under him. What if something happened to his alphas?... No... no that's a ridiculous thought, too many of them to be at awful risk, and him not knowing.

Though finally he did get a low uneasy outcry.

"Winston!", came the call... not from one, but two or three wolves.

He perked his ears, and hurriedly leapt off the rock, rushing at his best pace through the thick forest brush, he came to a slow halt at the top of a small cliff, fifteen to twenty feet below was a hiking trail that he knew led passed the waterfall... which wasn't far away, a two minute walk up the road and it would be in plain sight.

He looked down the steep slope, and soon, he ended up riding near vertically, sliding to the bottom on his claws, and made a sharp left. His trot became more uneasy, up ahead he could see a gathering on the smoothed dirt... and directly up ahead. As the specs of wolves became larger, he got more and more worried as to what it was they were all looking down at.

"Out of my way!", he said, rushing up, he gently pushed them aside, and slowly gaped down at his paws.

"They've... Been here for about a day or two.", a short husky wolf, like one of the two before them all, only this male was Candu. Even the nasty aggressive male remained quiet.

"They must've been attacked by a bear...", said another.

"No...", Winston interrupted, stepped forward, and looking down at the two carcasses even he got a nauseous feeling in his stomach... death wasn't something the male alpha had seen in a very long time.

"Hutch was right...", he admitted, "This was no accident...", he grew quiet, "These are not the marks a bear makes... too small...", he turned aside, "These are wolf claws..."

His statement got a low mumbling amongst the group.

"But who did this?", Candu interrupted them, just because he was mellowed out doesn't mean he could not be loud when he spoke... for he _was_ rather loud. His question was universal, however.

Winston turned his head away with a heavy sigh, "I haven't any idea...", his words were uneasy, for the smell of these carcasses, only days old... near drove him away. His aging instinct was still telling him the worst feeling, but his conscience was so deeply upset.. why had this happened? Why so suddenly?

"Hm...", the old male huffed deeply, his eyes flickered and he looked over the group, "Get moving... return to the den...", his voice was still the deep, and commanding style... but he had a guilt to it.

Though, of course none questioned in leaving him. Candu was the only one who really stayed.

He took his second, everyone but the alpha was gone, and stared down at one of the bodies. The short husky male, resembling him in one or two ways, "Bro...", he choked out, his eyes slanted down in instant sorrow.

"Candu... I am... sorry for your loss...", Winston himself had to clear his throat in order to say such a thing, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen... I shouldn't have sent him on patrol-"

"Its... Its fine...", he mumbled, slouching back, "I never got along with him that well anyway...", he closed his eyes tightly and looked down, his teeth grit, hard, and near painfully... this shame was long held...

Winston raised a paw, patting the young alpha's shoulder gently, "Just... get home in one piece...", he was still deep, yet with a soft tone. But words cannot uphold to everything, the loss of a pack member made him deeply unsure of not only the security of his home... but he even questioned himself... to lose anyone in your pack... especially TWO... this was a wound time would take long to heal. It also dealt a blow to his reputation, if not amongst his pack... amongst other packs as well.

"I'm just... gonna go now...", the smaller male exhaled slowly, in a deep sigh. He stared at the body one last time, engulfed in some torrentious inner pain... what was he to tell his mother? Or better yet what was he going to tell himself?

But Winston couldn't just focus all his priority on Candu, no... he needed to focus on what had done this. To simply butcher three innocent lives and leave them here? This was an unthinkable act... at least by his standards. When the younger alpha was gone however, the elder shakily ran his own paw along his snout, his eyes wide with both frustration, and a fearful worry.

Suddenly his back lurched down, and he turned limp, his head hung, his breath was a little ragged, "Who did this?... Why?... What did they ever do to whoever you are?...", his forelegs tensed, and he picked himself up again, looking into the distance behind him, one ear down, the other tilted, his eyes concious of his bleak surroundings.

He would have this area placed off limits for a while...

And as he walked back home, in his usual slow pace he began to wonder if what Hutch said wasn't just a halucination. What if they were being threatened? And that this wasn't just a misunderstanding, or a hunt gone wrong. There were no Grizzlies in Jasper... at least none that Winston knew about. Not this time of year.

Were they in danger?

Again, he began to contemplate some sort of regulation. He'd have to remember to keep everyone close to home. Of course that would lead to other difficulties, but it would only be for a while. And besides... in numbers they would surely be able to leave the safety of the den in order to hunt. So not all looked bleak.

What he feared the most was how much at risk was Tony, and his half of their now united packs... after all Garth and Lilly certainly weren't READY for such a burden yet... they were far to young, having a good few years of their lives before their parents would pile on such work. Winston himself feared the pressure it would put on his young daughter, even with her new mate to keep her from all hell. He would wait until they were older.

"Winston!", a wolf came running, twas a young alpha... possibly a temporary replacement-.

"Yes?-"

"Hutch is awake!... He wishes to speak with you.", the light gray fur on the male was a little shaky, as though he had been sent to his leader by some sort of threat. His soft green eyes quaked a little... must have been an exhausting sprint.

"What?.. Take me to him.", the command turned into a slow run home...

* * *

**I am sorry for a short chapter, but I cut it here because I want to make the next one much longer ^^... besides... I was far too eager.**

**Oh almost forgot-... you all thought I killed Candu in the first chapter didn't you? XD go back, read the names. I know his name itself is a debated spelling thing... but hey, you all should vaguely understand what I'm talking about. Oh the sadness.**

**~Lugitorix**


End file.
